Bloody Mary
by XHime'no'UtaX
Summary: A blood-thirsty girl should get a second chance in life thanks to the Vongola Family, she will work as the bodyguard of Tsuna. She need to learn how to trust other people and gain their trust , but her past prevent her from this. Under the guidance of the Varia , she gets to know Belphegor. Their relationship...is a love-hate relationship. BelXOC , later OCX? , CRAPPY SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1 : The Envelope

**Bloody Mary**

**A/N:**

You maybe will hate me because I started a new fic, but the story was stuck in my head for a while now and I really wanted to write it, gomenasai ^^". First of all the OC in this story is the complete opposite of Ayami, my other OC, in "To Say 'I Love You' Again". I'm still writing the fifth chappy of the fic, but now I have winter break and that means more time to write chapters :D and more time to watch animes XD.

**Warnings :** swearing, OCC-ness, blood and fail writing :D

Fail Beta'd by Nya-chama ;*

**Chapter 1: The Envelope**

_Ring_

_Ring_

_._

_._

_._

_Ring_

_Ring_

_._

_._

_._

"...Reborn-kun !", a woman with brown hair with a frilly pink apron shouted.

Steps could be heard from the living room, making their way to the hall.

" What is it, Nana ?", a baby with a black suit and a black fedora went towards the woman.

" Here's someone who wants to talk with you.", she bent down and handed him the phone.

" Who is it ?", he looked at Nana curiously. She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

" Saa, he didn't told me.", with that Nana walked back into the kitchen, probably cooking or something else. He looked after her and then back to the phone._ Who can this be ? _

Reborn held the phone against his ear and spoke,

" Hello, who's there ?"

" Reborn...it's me ,Timoteo.", a voice on the other end said.

" Timoteo...why did you call ?", Reborn brought out a white envelope out of his pocket. The envelope had a seal on the back, it was the seal of the infamous Vongola Famiglia. Reborn received the envelope a few days earlier and hid it from Nana and the little kids, because..you know why, he had only showed it to Tsuna once.

" Ah, yes, I think that you have already received the envelope and you didn't open it as it is written on the front ?"

" Yes...why ?", Reborn raised an eyebrow.

" Well, there something important in it and you shouldn't lose it.", Reborn was now really curious about the envelope and its content and he had to control himself not to tear it open.

" And when can I open it ?"

"Reborn, there's also one thing you have to do today..", Timoteo wnet on.

" And what ?", Reborn listened carefully.

" I want you to pick someone up, bring Tsunayoshi and his guardians along and then you know when to open the envelope.", Reborn could see Timoteo's smiling face on the other end.

"Where and when and...who ?"

" Just go to the park, after the school has ended and who ?...Just say someone who you should be cautious of – " , Timoteo hung up.

Reborn sighed and put the phone back on the station._ Who is the person and why should I bother myself to pick him up, but since Nono told me I have no other choice.._, he made his way off to Namimori Middle School.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

" So, Reborn, who should we pick up ?", a brunet asked.

" I don't know, but Timoteo said so, Tsuna.", Reborn who sat on a shoulder of a black haired boy with a bright grin plastered on his face.

" Maa, I'm really curious who this person could be.", with this comment, another boy with gray octopus-like hair who walked next to Tsuna grunted.

" Baseball-idiot, shut the fuck up, you're annoying, right, Juudaime ?", the boy looked over to Tsuna.

" G-Gokudera-kun...", Tsuna sweatdropped.

" See.", Gokudera declared proudly and stared at Yamamoto.

The four were on the way to the park after Reborn suddenly had popped out of nowhere in front of the three, who just came out of the of the school. Reborn had explained them everything what Timoteo had told him and they tried to gather the other guardians, but Hibari said something about "biting people to death" and had dashed off to _discipline _some students. Ryohei was off to an EXTREME training how he would describe it. Chrome..lets just say that they wouldn't want to bother her. Lambo would be an annoyance to Reborn, so they didn't take him with them.

" Tsuna, here.", Reborn pulled the envelope out and threw it over to Tsuna, who clumsily caught it. His eyes widened and he looked helplessly at Reborn.

" Reborn, that's from the Vongola, what should I do with it ?", he waved the letter.

" Saa, you're the next boss, then you must know what to do .", Reborn tipped his fedora and smirked.

" HIEEE ! I already told you that I don't want to become the boss!", Tsuna shook his head. The green chameleon on the fedora turned into a gun and Reborn pointed it at Tsuna.

" You will become the next boss, no matter what.", Reborn threatened him.

" HIEEE !", Tsuna lost consciousness and fell on the ground like a potato sack.

" Juudaime !"

" Tsuna ! ", Yamamoto and Gokudera ran over to him and Gokudera shook him violently and kept calling 'Juudaime', but Tsuna didn't react. Suddenly Reborn slapped him a few times on the cheeks alternately, until they were bruised. Finally Tsuna woke up and touched his cheeks.

" R-Reborn ! "

" You're too weak, Dame-Tsuna.", Reborn shouted back to Tsuna as he continued his way.

" Ah, wait..", Tsuna packed the envelope into his bag and followed him, leaving Yamamoto and Gokudera behind.

After a while, they were on a path that lead to the fountain of the park, as they caught sight of the fountain, they saw a girl with messy blonde hair, teared white pants, a white ripped top and handcuffed, on a bench nearby, it looked like she was sleeping.

" Maybe we can ask – ", Tsuna was pushed into a bush along with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Tsuna faceplanted the ground. Gokudera hurried over to him.

" Juudaime, are you alright ?", he examined Tsuna if he had any bruises.

"Ah, I am ok, thank you, Gokudera-kun, R-Reborn , what was that for ?" , he turned angrily to the infant. Reborn just 'psst' and pointed at the girl. There were two men. The blonde was still asleep and the men looked lustfully at her. Tsuna wanted to help her but Reborn shook his head and a smirk appeared on his face.

" Just watch.", Tsuna was shocked, Gokudera too and Yamamoto...Yamamoto didn't understand one thing that was going on.

_If the men go to far, then I _will_ try_ _to_ _help her..._, the brunet thought.

The three hid behind the bush, peeked over it and watched what was going to happen.

–––––––– ––––

" Ara~ , look what we have here.", one man said and gazed lustfully at the girl.

" Really, that must be our lucky day today.", the other man slowly reached out to the girl to touch her.

" Y'know, I have one rule and if someone breaks the rule, he will be punished and this rule is...", the girl snapped her eyes open and grabbed the wrist of the man, " DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME !"

––––––––

" Dadada..can't touch this...", Yamamoto suddenly began to sing and moved his head in rhythm.

The other three turned to him and gave him a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' stare.

" What ?", Yamamoto asked innocently.

" You're an fucking idiot, y'know.", Gokudera hissed.

Tsuna shook his head and went back to observe the scene –

He stared right into green and brown orbs.

" Buh..." , the girl had crouched in front of the bush.

" HIEEEE !", Tsuna hastily crawled back until he hit his back against a tree.

She stood up and looked at them.

" Ne, do they belong to you ?", she pointed to the men.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto made a puzzled face and glanced to the men. The men were laying on the floor...motionlessly and with bleeding heads and bruises all over their bodies.

" A-a-a-are they dead ?", Tsuna asked._ What happened ?_, the brunet thought.

" Likely...and now tell me...are you accomplices ?", the girl had a creepy face on.

" N-NO ! ", Tsuna crossed his arms.

" Too bad...", the girl turned around and walked away. "Wait..."

The girl stopped and looked over her shoulder in annoyance.

" Tsuna, open the envelope.", Reborn ordered.

Tsuna nodded and pulled the envelope out of his bag. The girls' eyes widened as she saw the seal.

" Vongola..", she muttered and ran towards Tsuna. Gokudera jumped in front of Tsuna to protect him.

" ARE YOU GAY OR SOMETHING ?! ", the girl shouted and stopped abruptly, "Wait , where are my weapons ?!", but it was too late.

_BANG._

"Next time, I won't miss.", Reborn had shoot, a bullet flew past the girls face, it scratched her cheek and blood was leaking out.

" Che..._kleiner Hosenscheißer_[1]", she growled and wiped the blood off.

" What did she say ? ", Yamamoto whispered to Tsuna.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

" Tsuna, continue.", Tsuna nodded and pulled out a letter. He stared at it and turned it in different ways.

" What is it , Juudaime ? ", Gokudera asked and glanced over the shoulder of Tsuna.

" Haha, well, I can't read Italia – ", the envelop was snatched out of his hands by Reborn.

He began to read it in silence. The curiosity of the others grew.

" Hey, you.."

" What !? ", she said with a slightly pissed off undertone.

" Are you Marie? "

" And what if ?", she said plainly.

Reborn smirked and pulled a key out of the envelope.

" A key ?...Why would there be a key – Oh, HIIIEE...", Tsuna remembered the handcuffs of the girl. She screwed her eyes to take a closer on the key and then her face lit up and she went towards Reborn.

He put the key into the keyhole and the girl's hands were free. She rubbed her wrists, which had marks of the handcuffs.

The girls' mouth opened.

" Before you say something, answer me a few questions."

The girl scowled and crossed her arms. " Che, alright.."

" How did you got here ?"

Marie sighed.

" _Das wandelnde Toilettenpapier_[2] brought me to a forest and before I even could ask 'Where I am ?', they disappeared and left me alone..yes..and next time, when I see them, I will beat the shit out of them.", she shook her fist.

_What did she say ?_, they all wondered, except Reborn.

"And then I walked around a bit and saw this fountain and slept on the bench, I was somehow really-...", Marie fell face forward to the ground.

" AH ! What's up ? ", Tsuna ran over to her.

" She must be really tired...and out of power, since she was _there a long time__._",

he said inaudible.

" What did you say ?", Tsuna had begun to waft air to Marie.

" Nothing and Dame-Tsuna, this isn't helpful, she's asleep."

" What ?! "

" Yamamoto take her to Tsuna's house, we will go home.", Yamamoto nodded and gave her a piggyback ride.

_Why do we have to take her to MY home ?, _Tsuna inwardly complained.

" I can read your mind, Dame -Tsuna."

" Stop doing this, Reborn, it's creepy."

" Then, don't complain."

They made their way back home. Tsuna was afraid the whole time that Marie could wake up and kill them all. Yamamoto still laughed about 'how funny the girl is ' and so on and Gokudera walked beside Tsuna to protect him if she would wake up. And Reborn thought about a few things.

_How did the Nono know that she will go to the fountain ?_

_._

_._

_._

_Why was she in there ?_

Translation:

[1] = German for ahoushi

[2] = walking Toilet paper XD

**A/N :**

If you have any questions or suggestions for the OC or story, tell me or just PM me, I really appreciate them ^^. I really really want to know you opinion about the story and this will help to know how I can improve, no worries, I don't bite people to death :D.

I WISH YOU ALL A LATE MERRY CHRISTMAS ^^


	2. A Wild Author's Note appears

**Author's Note **

**Ohayou /Konichiwa / Konbanwa Minna-san~**

**I hope you had all a nice Christmas and got many presents(the ones you wished for :D) and I wish you all a happy New Year :)**

**In my region , it rained on New Year -.- , but I was luckily not outside xD.**

**With whom did you celebrate ? **

**I had celebrate it with my best friend , Nya-chama, and my family.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUT now to the serious thing...**

**I will promise that I will upload the 5th Chapter of To Say 'I Love You' Again' next week and IF I don't upload it , *drum-roll***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU can hit or slap me T_T or anything else :C , just write it in a review and I will hit myself XD**

**And for Bloody Mary …**

**Y U NO GIVE REVIEWS ?! **

**Hime is out , see you later :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bloody Mary**

**A/N :**

Long time no see ^^" , well , I am back now :D , the reason for not updating for a long time was the school , of course and I was sick for a while ago ._. and in two weeks or so , are finally the breaks coming and I was like 'Yay ! Finally' , because was really stressful and the exams were...yeah , y'know ;D

Thank you for your patient and enjoy this chapter , it will contain obviously some blood and swearing because of Marie and *cough*someotherpersons*cough* ^^

**Chapter 2:  
**

_The next morning _

"WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING ?!"

" Seems like she is awake." , Reborn said as he continued to sip on his cafe.

The whole family ,except Tsuna, sat at the table and ate their breakfast.

Angry steps could be heard coming down the stair and there she stand in the kitchen , a furious expression on her face and wearing...a pink frilly nightgown ?

" Ciaossu , Marie."

" Don't 'Ciaossu' me ! Tell me why I wear something like this !? " , she pointed at the nightgown, "...wait...where the fuck I am ? And...WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ?! "

" We will take care about this later." , Reborn simply said.

Nana turned around and as she saw Marie , she began to smile.

" Ohayou~ Marie-chan , would you like to eat ? "

As on cue , Marie's stomach began to grumble and her cheeks got a bit red.

Nana laughed and took the grumble as a 'Yes' and placed a plate with a omelet on the table. Marie didn't complain and sat down and began to ate. Reborn observed her the whole time and he noticed something.

_She doesn't have anything to wear , this means..._

" Nana , could you please buy clothes for Marie and take Marie with you. "

" Sure, I just will grab my purse and l will lend Marie some clothes of mine." , Nana walked out of the kitchen.

Marie started to cough and quickly grabbed some water and drunk it.

" You can't order me around like this and why should I listen to a little baby ?!" , she crossed her arms and smirked.

_Click._

" I am not just a baby , I am the greatest hitman ,Reborn , and if you don't listen to me ,I will shoot ." , he threaten her and pointed a green gun at her.

" Tch.."

" Good and after you're finished with shopping , you will come to the Namimori Middle School , there you go to the rooftop, understand ? "

"..."

" Did you understand ? Or would you rather go back _there _? "

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

" Marie-chan ! Could you please come upstairs and try the clothes on from me ?" , came the voice from Nana upstairs.

Marie sighed ,stood up and went upstairs and that without complaining.

_She didn't complain when Nana asked her...hmm.._, Reborn thought.

" HIEEE ! I am late !..."

" YOU ! WHERE I AM ?! "

" WAH ! Marie-san , I-I-I can-I need to hurry ! "

" WAIT ! I AM NOT – "

" Marie-chan~"

" *sigh* YOU ! I will keep an eye on you."

A door was slammed and then steps could be heard coming down.

" Ciaossu , Dame-Tsuna"

" Ohayou , Reborn." , he yawned.

" Seems like you didn't get enough sleep." Tsuna

" Yes. I couldn't sleep because of the fear that Marie-san might burst into my room and kill me. I can't believe Mom bought the lie..."

Yesterday , they arrived at Tsuna's home and Nana greeted them as always. As Yamamoto walked into the house and Nana noticed the sleeping Marie on his back , she asked them who she is. Reborn told her that Marie is an acquaintance of him and that she would stay for a few days. And when Nana wanted to know why she was asleep , Reborn simply said 'Jet-Lag' and with this statement , Nana agreed that Marie could stay.

"But Reborn , who is she and why is she here ? " , Tsuna grabbed a bread and put it into his mouth.

" We will talk about this later , when the school has ended , come to the school rooftop with the other guardians , except that cow." , Reborn jumped off his chair and passed Tsuna by.

" Everyone...H-Hibari-san and Chrome too ? " , Tsuna shivered.

" Yes." , Reborn tipped his fedora and left the house.

" How should I do this ? Chrome doesn't go to our school a-and Hibari-san...HIEE !..NO , I don't want do this , else he would bite me to death." , Tsuna looked at the clock , " Oh , No , I am going to be late." , he dashed off towards school.

On the way to the school , he met Gokudera and Yamamoto. As the obsessed Right-hand man Gokudera is , he had worried all the night about his 'Juudaime' and had asked Tsuna many times , if he was hurt and that the 'woman' hadn't better done anything to Tsuna. Yamamoto was the complete opposite. He rather wanted to know how Marie is doing. Gokudera called him an 'Idiot' and that he is reckless towards Marie. And then Gokudera's famous theories about Marie being an assassin who was sent from an enemy family to kill 'Juudaime' and everytime , Yamamoto would just laugh and Tsuna couldn't do anything as just to shook his head.

During the lessons , Gokudera would be still worrying about Tsuna and would be startled by any tiny noise. _I think the one who is more afraid of her than me is Gokudera-kun_ , Tsuna sweatdropped. Yamamoto...Yamamoto was just Yamamoto and slept during the lessons. And Tsuna...Tsuna couldn't concentrate on the things the teacher told them , he thought about Marie and why she could be here. _Marie-san...why could she be here ? Maybe she is really a acquaintance of Reborn !?..Haha, No , that can't be , right..right ?...Moreover , why was she in the park and that handcuffed !?...Is she a criminal ? And now she's staying over at my house ! I hope Reborn lied and that she won't live in my house , then I couldn't sleep anymore...hah..soon it will be all solved..I hope..._

The school bell rang and the class left for lunch.

–––––Don't mind me , I am just a line which travels a lot–––––––––––––––––––––––

_In the Namimori Shopping District _

" Marie-chan , look I have found something that would definitely suit you."

" NO..NO..I will definitely not wear something like THIS! "

" Why?..It suits you.*smile*"

"...ok..."

" Yay~ , take it and try it on."

––––––Hello~ , so we meet again , how ya doing ?––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Namimori School _

The last lesson of the day has started , P.E. , one of many subjects which Sawada Tsunayoshi hates. The boys of the class were currently playing soccer and Gokudera had the ball , he dribbled it through the opponent. Tsuna was standing next to the goal and Gokudera shoot the ball straight to Tsuna and as dame Tsuna is , the ball slammed right into his face and Tsuna fell on the ground. You could hear someone yelling ' Boom ! Headshot !'. Gokudera went onto his knees and hit the floor with his head several times in deep apologize , so that ,after Tsuna had calmed him down , you could see a big fat red point on his forehead. As Tsuna wanted to walk to the changing rooms , Kyoko had turned to him and waved , he walked straight against the door. Kyoko giggled and Tsuna blushed out of shame.

Anyway , after P.E , the bell rang and the students went home. Tsuna walked with Gokudera , Yamamoto and Ryohei to the rooftop. Tsuna had told him everything in the break. At the rooftop , there was no one , except –

" Reborn ! "

" Ah , Dame-Tsuna..where's Hibari and Chrome? " , Reborn rose an eyebrow.

" Eh..eto.."

Reborn shook his head. _Still dame as before..._

" Reborn-san , where's this woman ? " , they walked further onto the roof.

" Ah, she mus – "

Suddenly something landed in front of the group. The sun shone really bright , so that they couldn't figure it out who it was.

" I am here. " , the person declared.

They couldn't believe their eyes. In front of them stood Marie..wearing a rose dress with ruffles at the end of it and a pair of white ballerinas. Her hair wasn't messy anymore like yesterday . You could hear behind Tsuna that Gokudera was trying to hold in his laughter , but it didn't work.

" HAHAHAHA ! Are you really that girl from yestUFFFF." , Marie had punched him straight into his stomach. She scowled at the others.

" Don't you dare to laugh or you will end up like him. "

Tsuna gulped.

" So , why should I come here ? " , the girl raised an eyebrow and looked over to Reborn.

" Tsuna , may I introduce you..." , he motioned over to Marie.

" Marie Meier , from the day after tomorrow onwards , your bodyguard."

" WHAT ?! " , Tsuna and Gokudera shouted at the same time.

_SLAM._

Everyone looked over to Marie , she was standing near the fence and had slammed her fist into it , her bangs covering her face.

_Somehow , the fence seems off..._, Reborn thought.

"..." , she murmured something.

" Marie-san ? " , Tsuna called out.

Marie clenched her fist and looked up with an angry expression.

" I SAID NO !"

Tsuna was startled and fell on his butt.

" Ah ! Juudaime , are you all right ? " , Gokudera rushed over to him.

Tsuna nodded and stood up.

" What do you mean with 'no'? " , Reborn approached Marie.

" I won't become his bodyguard and I wouldn't do it even for money because..." , she paused and gritted her teeth.

" But it's orders from above. " , Reborn interrupted her.

" I DON'T CARE ! I can't become his bodyguard because...because you're..my enemy and...", she turned her face away from them , " I don't want _that _to happen again."

"Therefore , it's true what the letter said." , the arcobaleno mumbled to himself.

The other four were quite shocked, well , Gokudera was already suspicious of her from the start, so it didn't really shocked him. Who had thought that Marie was an enemy ?

There was only silence between them , no one dared to ask Marie and then...

" I have enough of this , I am out of here." , Marie jumped on the fence, " I will thank you that you rescued me out of _there_ , but I warn you , if you follow me or ask me again for this job...", she glanced over her shoulder with a serious face , " I'll kill you."

_CRACK_

"Kyaa ! "

_._

_._

_._

" D-D-Did you see that ? " , Tsuna pointed over where a part of the fence once stood and now a big gap is.

" I hope she is all right. " , Yamamoto sheepishly smiled.

Gokudera rolled his eyes at this.

" That was extreme ! " , Ryohei yelled.

What happened ?

When Marie wanted to jump , the fence broke out of his holder, due to Marie's punch from before, she fell down and quickly ran away.

" A-Anyway , Reborn , why did you let her go ? Isn't she some kind of criminal ? "

" Just let her have some _fun._ " , Reborn smirked_,_"And yes , she is a criminal."

Tsuna facepalmed.

" Shouldn't we follow her ? Who knows what she will perhaps do ? "

" Would you like to be killed ? "

" Hiieee , no, no , no..but what should we do then ? "

" Let's just wait and _they_ surely will take care of her. " , Reborn smirked.

Tsuna made a puzzled face. _They ?_

"Reborn ? What's going on here ?"

" Nothing in particular, Dame-Tsuna " , Reborn kicked him in the face.

" Oww ! Reborn ! What was – "

" Let's go home." , the hitman walked through the door with Tsuna and Co. tailing behind him.

_It seems like Reborn knows something about Marie-san...He still haven't told me what is written in the letter...What did she do to become a criminal ?...WAIT ! Why do I need a bodyguard !?_ , the brunette thought.

On the other side , Marie was walking around helplessly because she still didn't know where the hell she was. Her dress was dirty and her hair a mess , there were even some leaves in it. She didn't care that the people gave her weird looks.

_This bastards ! They should have told me where I am...They...why did they want me as this brats bodyguard ?...we are enemies...I think...how long was I in there exactly ? Six years ,maybe...6 years , huh , now I am feeling old and I am only 16 , hahaha, I really couldn't do anything in this cabin and I think I was in a deep slumber , so I didn't know what was happening outside of the prison...six years since that.._

" _Marienee-chan , let's play outside! "_

" _We can't go outside , it's dangerous outside."_

" _But I want ! "_

_BUMM _

" _Wah *sob* ! Marienee-chan , I am scared."_

" _There's no need to be scared , I will protect you."_

"_*sniffle* Really ? "_

" _Yes."_

" _*sob* Marienee-chan , I like you." _

" Oh my , she is crying." , a voice called her out of her thoughts.

_Crying ? _

It was true , tears were rolling down her cheeks , she hadn't realize it. Marie quickly swiped them away and looked around. She was in the park from yesterday. Marie was so deep in thought that she unconsciously went to the park.

" Who's there ? " , she asked. _Didn't I told them not to follow me ?_

Six people came out of the shadows, they looked all really suspicious to Marie.

" We are the independent assassination squad of the Vongola , Varia , and we came here to take you with us. " , the man with the red piercing eyes smirked.

_Varia ?...Don't know them, but they are from the Vongola, what do they want now ? I will just fight them...Fuck ! I don't have anything with me which I could use as a weapon , dammit , then I will.. , _Marie turned to the other direction.

" RUN FOR MY FUCKING LIFE ! " , Marie ran into the forest.

" VOIII ! Brat , don't fucking run away ! "

_Run , Run , Marie, Run , they won't get you , nope..._

"WAHH !" , she landed on the ground.

" My leg...it hurts..", blood was dripping down her right leg.

_This must have happened back then..._

"Ushishi~ , where are you ?~ " , Marie heard someone saying.

_Shit ! I need to get away from here.._

Marie tried to stand up , her face clearly showing the deep pain.

_Ok..I got this and now..._

She took one step after another , gritting her teeth in pain.

" Don't think you come away, ushishi~"

_WHOSH _

"Uff.." , Marie's dress was pinned against a tree by knives.

Someone jumped off of a tree. In front of Marie stood a boy with blond hair. His bangs covered his eyes and he wore a tiara.

"Pfft..a tiara.." , she chuckled.

The boy walked towards her , spinning what looks like a knife in his hand.

" What a nice catch , I've got here, ushishi~", a creepy smile stretched over his face.

" You think this will stop me ? " , Marie glared at him.

She wanted to bend down to rip her dress , so that she could be free, but something prevent her from doing so. Marie felt pain coming from her waist and something liquid flowed down her left leg.

" What is this ?..", a glimpse of metal could be seen around her whole body.

_Wires ?..._

The boy got closer to her...

_Shit ! I need to get out of here.._

She struggled and that only causes her skin to be cut by the wires.

_Fuck.._

"What an interesting new toy , the prince will have fun , ushishi~" , he stared right into her eyes , well...kind of since you couldn't see his eyes. He put the knife under her chin and lifted the chin up.

" Whauuh .." , 'the prince' had knocked her out.

**OMAKE :**

" Bel-chan , you're back and with the gir – ...why does she look so disheveled ?..Wait, you didn't do _this _to her ,right ?"

" Ushishi, so what if ?"

" Oh god, that poor girl."

" Shark , take that scum as an example , he has already fucked a girl and you still haven't. *smirk* "

" VOIII ! HOW WILL YOU KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T FUCKED A GIRL ?!"

" Because you haven't."

" VOI! Shut the fuck up, I have already...but it seems like you haven't because you were frozen.*smirk*"

*pulls out guns*

" You both haven't and that's the end , now let's go home."

" Tch.."

" But I have already. *giggle* *wiggle*"

**A/N : **

Don't worry about Marie , Bel didn't do anything inappropriate to her :D

What I thought about a while was if Boys are reading something like this , I am really curious about this , because I always think that the readers are females XD , are there any boys out there who read this kind of stories ? C: or are they some in my favs and alerts ? I am really curious x) , anyway , we see us again in the next chapter ..ah, wait, I still haven't figured out what kind of weapon Marie should use , do you have any suggestions ? , this would really help , thank you :D


End file.
